Kaizen Corp.
This is a company idea created by 66mazda Basic Summary Kaizen Corp. produces reliable, functional, and damaging mid and late game weapons, reliable and functional vehicles, and high performance armour pieces. The company's headquarters are in the country of Japan, on Earth, part of the UED. Manufacturing also takes place in the same area. Their engineers are among the most disciplined and skilled in the universe. All of Kaizen Corp.'s staff will follow a philosophy, widely used by their parent company, Toyota Motor Corp. This philosophy is called Kaizen, where all the staff identifies problems and makes small, but continuous improvements. The company will appreciate competition, because management and labor alike agree that "Competition is good for the economy, our company, their companies, and the consumer". Their motto is "Compromise is Scary". Eiji Toyoda (he's an actual person in real life) is the President and CEO of the company. Current Logo Description The arrow stands for continuous improvement. The red circle represents the Rising Sun of the flag of Japan, signifying the company's nationality Blocky letters signifies the reliability and supposed simplicity of Kaizen Corp. equipment Goal Kaizen Corp.'s goal is to provide all armed forces with weapons and tools that not only get the job done right, but will not stop working even in the worst of operating conditions. They also want their users to respect the past, appreciate the present, and plan the future. Lately, they have been working on some unusual and powerful weapons. Weapons Design and Use Kaizen Corp. manufactures a wide variety of weapons. Most will deal physical damage, but they also manufacture some thermal, chemical, shock, and energy weapons. Some of their weapons are revived and improved version of some well known weapons from the past, manufactured using state of the art manufacturing methods. These weapons are part of Kaizen Corp.'s "Legends" series of weapons. The weapons will be painted white but will have a 5 inch wide red stripe down the middle of the weapon. Only their pistol and non military versions of their melee weapons are available for civilian use. All other weapons are for military use only. All Kaizen Corp. weapons will have the word Kaizen before the weapon's actual name, either the name of the weapons being revived and improved on, or a word that summarizes the weapon. Armour Design ''' The armour will slightly resemble the flag of Japan, all white with either 2 red stripes on the sides or a 6 inch wide red circle in the middle. '''Weapons (Note: a "L" indicates that the weapon is part of Kaizen Corp.'s "Legends" series of weapons. Elite cores cannot be used on weapons marked with a "NE". However, those weapons will not come with pre-augs.) # Ranged weapons 1) Turrets * Kaizen Takedown 2) Grenades * Kaizen Kamikaze 3) Shotguns * Kaizen TriShot * Kaizen VCS * Kaizen Surge * Kaizen Algidior * Kaizen BruteForce * Kaizen Incinerator * Kaizen Marauder 4) Lasers * Kaizen Burnout 5) LMGs * Kaizen 8000 "NE" * Kaizen NEIN! "NE" * Kaizen Firestorm "NE" 6) Rocket Launchers * Kaizen Thunderstorm 7) Sniper Rifles * Kaizen Lightning * Kaizen Accelerator * Kaizen A-Square Hannibal ("L") 8) Miniguns * Kaizen 8000 "NE" 9) Flamethrowers * Kaizen Bunsen * Kaizen Desert Stormer * Kaizen Godzilla 10) Pistols * Kaizen Stunlock * Kaizen Scorpio * Kaizen Crossbow 2.0 ("L") * Kaizen Blinder 11) Assault Rifles * Kaizen Suppressor * Kaizen Endless * Kaizen AR-47 B * Kaizen AR-47 B 100th Anniversary Edition "NE" * Kaizen Deflector * Kaizen AR-47 B BWV Edition "NE" * Kaizen Versatility "NE" 12) SMGs * Kaizen SS * Kaizen Teamwork 2. Limited Edition Weapons * Kaizen 8000 "NE" * Kaizen AR-47 B 100th Anniversary Edition "NE" * Kaizen AR-47 B BWV Edition "NE" 3. Melee weapons (Note that all melee weapons manufactured by Kaizen Corp. will be part of the "Legends" Series, because they are based off only historic well known melee weapons from the past. All are hand forged in Japan using spring tempered 1055 Steel) * Kaizen Katana ("L") * Kaizen Wakizashi ("L") * Kaizen Grosse Messer ("L") * Kaizen Viking Battle Axe ("L") * Kaizen Italian Long Sword ("L") 4. Gun and armour accessories * Kaizen Wakizashi ("L") 5. Vehicle Equipment * Kaizen Kamikaze Type 2 Vehicles (Note that all Vehicles are manufactured by Toyota Motor Corp.) # Land Vehicles * Kaizen-Toyota Land Cruiser * Kaizen Renegade * Kaizen Stinger 2. Aircraft * Kaizen MH1 Kaizen Corp. Missions 1) Tracker Series * Sabotaged! * The Diamond in the Rough 2) Pacifist Series Kaizen Corp. Technology RPAB (Rocket Propeller Assisted Bow) CFMT (Crossbow Force Multiplying Technology) FJIB (Fighter Jet Inspired Bullet) Kaizen Toyota 1G1 Engine Kaizen Toyota 03ERG1 [["Improvement" Tuning Subsidiary|"Improvement" Tuning Subsidiary]] Impulse Tuning [[Mazda Ex Joint Company|'Mazda Ex Joint Company']] [[Kaizen Elite Safety Team |'Kaizen Elite Safety Team (KEST)']] Timeline * 1939: "Improvement" Tuning is formed. The staff of that company starts to modify guns. * 1939: WWII begins * 1945: WWII ends * 1980: Impulse Tuning is founded * 1989: Eiji Toyoda creates Kaizen Corp., a subsidiary of Toyota Motor Corp. This is the year when the same person launches the real life luxury car brand Lexus. * 1990: First slogan thought of. It is "Continuous Improvement" * 1991: Releases a series of melee weapons based off real life historic blades. Modified versions are still made to this day. * 1995: Civilian versions of their melee weapons are produced in response to massive demand. * 2002: Kaizen Toyota 03ERG1 engine developed * 2030: Inspired by the Taser X26P, a stun gun, Kaizen Corp. develops the Kaizen Stunlock. * 2030: Kaizen Blinder developed. * 2032: Kaizen AR-47 B is developed. It becomes the company's most popular weapon * 2035: SAS 3 happens * 2045: SAS 3 ends * 2045: Second slogan developed. It is "There is no substitute for Kaizen" * 2045: Kaizen Corp. buys "Improvement" Tuning for 500 Billion US Dollars. It is renamed "Improvement" Tuning Subsidiary. They also buy "Impulse" Tuning for 250 Billion US dollars. Impulse modifies vehicles mainly for racing teams, actual tuners, and drag racers. * 2046: 66mazda is hired for the position of master mechanic of "Improvement". He also becomes the lead engineer of Kaizen Corp. * 2052: Terran Armory is founded * 2052: Current logo created * 2053: Kaizen Corp. files a lawsuit against Terran Armory for discrimination against buyers, due to the built in factory restrictions barring certain people from using TA equipment. Kaizen Corp. wins the case, the Terran Armory agrees to allow buyers to find a way around the restrictions. * 2054: Terran Armory releases the reprogramming chip. It's criticized for being too overpriced and too complicated and unintuitive to use. * 2055: The "CI" RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom) Ambidextrous Adaptation gun modification is released by "Improvement" in response to demand for a simpler way to make a Commander Custom Striker compatible for righties. * 2132: Kaizen Corp. releases the Kaizen AR-47 B 100th Anniversary Edition to celebrate the AR-47 B's 100th year of production. * 2135: Kaizen Toyota 1G1 engine developed * 2300: Xenon Supply Corp. is founded * 2495: Infinity Industries is founded * 3088: Helios Fabrication Co. is founded * 3104: Kurios Space Station gets attacked by the zombie virus. SAS4 begins * 3104: The need for some effective firepower becomes apparent as the zombies get stronger * 3105: Development begins on the Kaizen Bunsen and the Kaizen Desert Stormer * 3106: The Kaizen Bunsen and Desert Stormer are released * 3106: Demand for the Bunsen skyrockets so much that HVM is given a license to produce the Bunsen. The HVM badge engineered version is called the HVM 007 Bunsen * 3106: Current slogan developed. It is "Compromise is Scary" * 3106: Inspired by the Godzilla series of movies, Kaizen Corp. engineers replicate the "Atomic Breath", Godzilla's signature move in the Kaizen Godzilla * 3106: The Kaizen Elite Safety Team (KEST) is formed * 3107: The HVM Conspiracy Theory is formed. 5 manufacturers team up to form the Thunderstorm Manufacturer Group in an attempt to stop HVM from practicing dirty business practices. The 5 companies are Xenon Supply Corp., Helios Fabrication Co., Infinity Industries, Terran Armory, and Kaizen Corp. * 3107: Responding to a demand for an effective stealth weapon, the Kaizen Crossbow 2.0 is developed * 3107: Undercover HVM Mercs try to sabotage the main factory in Toyota City, Japan. The SAS team and elite Kaizen security guards kill the saboteurs before they can set the place on fire. * 3107: Terran Armory withdraws from TMG * 3108: The conspiracy theory is proven true. Kaizen Corp. revokes HVM's license to produce the Bunsen, effectively meaning that the 007 Bunsen is discontinued. Brutal attacks against critical HVM infrastructure are executed. HVM is officially disbanded. TMG accomplishes their goal. However, the group is not disbanded and still exists to this day as an elite military group. * 3110: Development begins on the Kaizen Takedown and Kaizen Kamikaze * 3113: A simple error in storage of prototype Kamikazes destroys the warehouse the prototypes were in and severely injures 10 employees. There are no casualties * 3115: Kaizen Kamikaze released * 3115: Kaizen Takedown is released * 3116: Kaizen Suppressor is developed * 3117: The "CI" Heartburn Complete Overhaul gun modification is released. It proves extremely popular. * 3118: Kaizen Renegade developed in conjunction with Toyota Motor Corp. and Impulse * 3119: The Great Space War of Doom and Depression begins. Kaizen Corp. is in high alert. Thankfully, Japan was not attacked during the war. The company stays neutral throughout the war. * 3120: Kaizen Corp., Impulse, and Toyota Motor Corp. design the Kaizen-Toyota Land Cruiser * 3121: Kaizen Kamikaze Type 2 developed * 3124: The Great Space War of Doom and Depression ends. * 3125: Kaizen Corp. and Helios Fabrication Co. co develop the Kaizen Burnout * 3126: Kaizen Corp. and Mazda Motor Corp. create the Kaizen MH1, a rotary powered helicopter * 3130: The Kaizen VCS and the Kaizen TriShot shotguns are released. * 3135: 10 Kaizen 8000 LMG/minigun prototypes are created. It's widely considered the craziest weapon by Kaizen Corp, as well as the craziest weapon ever released. Shortly after, 800 Kaizen 8000s are built as a limited edition Kaizen Corp. weapon. After that, the 8000 is discontinued * 3136: Kaizen Stinger developed. It is the fastest tank ever created. * 3137: Inspired by the interaction of electrons when lightning occurs, Kaizen Corp. engineers create the Kaizen Thunderstorm, a rocket launcher capable of creating a mini thunderstorm. It's hailed by many as the most brutal rocket launcher ever created. * 3138: Kaizen Corp. realizes the unsqueezed potential of the CM 800 Jupiter, and releases the Kaizen Lightning * 3139: Kaizen Surge developed * 3139: In response to massive demand, production of the Kaizen 8000 resumes on a limited basis * 3140: Kaizen NEIN! is released. * 3141: Kaizen Accelerator portable railgun is released * 3143: Kaizen Deflector developed * 3145: Kaizen Scorpio is invented and released * 3146: Kaizen Endless developed * 3147: Kaizen A-Square Hannibal developed * 3148: Kaizen Firestorm developed * 3150: Kaizen SS developed * 3150: Kaizen Corp. and Helios Fabrication Co. create a joint company, the Mazda Ex Joint Company * 3152: Kaizen Algidior developed * 3153: Kaizen RPAB Technology developed * 3154: Kaizen BruteForce developed * 3155: Kaizen Teamwork developed. Praised as the best support gun ever conceived * 3156: The versatile Kaizen Versatility is developed * 3158: The unusual Kaizen Incinerator is developed * 3200: SAS4 ends * 3500: Helios Dark Edition, under the command of The Atomic Spokesperson, declares war on Xenon Supply Corp. As manufacturers take sides, war erupts. The Blueprints War (Universe War 2 (UWII)) begins. * 3505: HDE forces surrender. Kaizen Corp. takes over the company * 3508: Blueprints War ends * 3508: Kaizen AR-47 B BWV Edition is built to celebrate the Warhawk's victory in the Blueprints War. It's easily at the top in weapon performance * 3509: Kaizen Marauder developed * 3625: Kaizen Corp. supports the UNT in their war against an alien faction the UNT is fighting. * Coming soon! Companies Owned By Kaizen Corp. Mazda Ex Joint Company "Improvement" Tuning Subsidiary Impulse Tuning Renew Wrecking and Salvage Helios Dark Edition Relations With Other Companies * Terran Armory: Kaizen Corp. filed a lawsuit against Terran Armoury for discrimination against certain customers. They eventually agreed to allow customers to get around the restrictions. Other than that, not much activity has been going on between them. * Helios Fabrication Co.: The 2 companies work together in developing products both for the Mazda Ex Joint Company and for each other. They are on very good terms. * HVM (High Value Metrics): The 2 companies used to work together on select projects, and HVM would help manufacture Kaizen Corp. weapons. However, due to HVM becoming part of a conspiracy, all relations with HVM have been cut off. * Xenon Supply Corp: The 2 companies work together on select projects. However, relationships have been getting tense lately as Xenon is suspicious of nearly all other companies after the war against HVM. * CM (Critical Mass): CM has allowed Kaizen Corp. to use their COM Technology in the Kaizen AR-47 B 100th Anniversary Edition and their Shock damage technology in certain Kaizen Corp. weapons. CM engineers assisted Kaizen Corp. engineers in developing the Kaizen Accelerator. The 2 companies go along with each other really well. Lawsuits * 2053: Filed against Terran Armory for discrimination against certain buyers via the built in restriction chip. Terran Armory agreed to allow customers a way around the restrictions Main Competitor(s) * S&T Motiv Profits Analysis Weapons: 40% Modifications to guns and vehicles: 20% Forged vehicle wheels: 10% Vehicles: 25% Licensed technology (Money other companies pay to use Kaizen Corp. developed technologies. It's very affordable for them to pay the fee anyway): 4% Other: 1% More Facts * Kaizen means "continuous improvement" in Japanese. * The arrow in the logo stands for continuous improvement. * It's currently the 2nd oldest manufacturer in existence. * One of the 3 manufacturers founded in Earth * Kaizen Corp. equipment are NOT premium and CANNOT be craftedCategory:Weapon Manufacturers Category:Armor Manufacturers Category:Manufacturers Category:Kaizen Corp. Products Category:66mazda Category:Weapons manufacturers Category:Thunderstorm Manufacturer Group Category:Vehicle Manufacturers Category:Turret Manufacturers Category:Gun Modifications Manufacturers Category:Warhawk Enforcer Group Category:Ammo Manufacturers Category:Vehicle Tuners